Gadis Penjual Bunga
by Rick de power2
Summary: Oichi adalah seorang gadis penjual bunga .Orangtuanya telah meninggal dan ia hanya tinggal dengan kakaknya Oda Nobunaga yang pengangguran,pemabuk,penjudi dan kerap kali menyiksanya. Sampai suatu hari datanglah seorang pemuda yang dapat merubah hidupnya. (Author ngebet buat fic romansi)


**Title** : Gadis Penjual Bunga(?)

 **Disclaimer** : Sengoku Basara

 **Rating** : T / T(+) maybe

 **Genre** : Romance/Family

 **WARNING : AUTHOR GALO NGEBET BUAT FIC ROMANCE(?) , OOC , CAMPURAN SINETRON ,FTV DLL**

* * *

 **Author mulai menarasi cerita :**

 _Di pinggiran Osaka,Jepang hiduplah seorang gadis yang berumur dua puluh dua tahun. **Oichi** lah namanya .Gadis itu telah di tinggal mati oleh kedua orangtuanya dan kini ia hanya hidup berdua dengan kakak laki-lakinya yang bernama **Nobunaga**. Nobunaga adalah pria yang kejam,pemabuk dan suka berjudi bahkan ia menyuruh adiknya untuk bekerja keras demi hidup mereka berdua._

 _story start~_

 **Pukul 06.00 Pagi**

Oichi membuka matanya yang masih terasa berat,dengan masih menahan kantuk ia berjalan ke dapur dan memasak sarapan untuknya dan kakaknya. Setelah lima belas menit Oichi sudah selesai memasak,ia meletakkan telur dadar dan segelas susu di atas meja. Tak berapa lama Nobunaga keluar dari kamar.

"OICHI!" panggil Nobunaga keras.

"Hai..Nii-sama" jawab Oichi dari dapur

Nobunaga melangkah ke dapur dan melihat sarapan yang telah di sediakan di atas meja makan.

"Telur lagi?! Rasanya aku mau muntah! Memangnya kau nggak bisa masak yang lain?!" Bentak Nobunaga

Oichi menunduk "Gomennasai Nii-sama."

"Dan susu juga? Kau pikir aku ini anak bayi?apa kau bodoh?!"

"Gomennasai ,Ichi belum belanja ke pasar. Tadi Ichi bangun kesiangan."

"Perempuan malas ! aku tidak sudi makan sampah ini" kata Nobunaga kemudian melangkah ke kamar mandi,belum sampai masuk ia menoleh kepada adiknya lagi "Kau kerja kan hari ini?!"

"Hai Nii-sama.." jawab Oichi sambil terus menunduk

"Bagus. Cari uang yang banyak,akhir-akhir ini aku butuh uang untuk melunasi hutang judiku" ucap Nobunaga lalu masuk ke kamar mandi.

Oichi hanya bisa mengelus dada melihat perlakuan kakaknya. Ia segera mandi dan berangkat ke tampat kerja dengan sepeda kayuh merah mudanya,perjalanan menuju tempat kerja berjarak dua kilo dari rumahnya sehingga Oichi kadang kecapaian. Namun apa daya,motor peninggalan orang tua nya telah di gadaikan oleh Nobunaga untuk berjudi.

* * *

Setelah sampai di tempat kerja,yaitu di **Toko Bunga Florist** Oichi turun dari sepedanya dan memarkir sepedanya di samping toko Bunga tersebut. Oichi patut bersyukur karena pemilik toko itu mempercayakan toko itu kepadanya.

Sekitar pukul 10.00 siang sebuah mobil mewah berwarna merah dengan garis hitam berhenti di depan toko tersebut,di susul keluarnya seorang pria berjaket hitam dari dalam mobil.

'Syukurlah ada pelanggan pertama' Batin Oichi ketika melihat pria tersebut masuk ke toko.

"Selamat Pagi,ada yang dapat saya bantu?" Ucap Oichi ramah

Pria itu sedikit terhenyak dan memandang Oichi lekat-lekat. Wajah Pria itu tampak tegas dan kedua matanya berwarna coklat tajam.

"Eh-saya mencari bunga" jawab pria itu,suaranya sangat tegas.

"Oh,mau diberikan pada kekasihnya ya? Mau bunga apa?" Tanya Oichi

"Ekh tidak. Itu untuk ulang tahun kakak perempuanku,menurutmu..bunga apa yang bagus?"

Oichi tersenyum dan berfikir kemudian menjawab lembut "Bagaimana kalau bunga Dahlia?"

Pria yang bernama Azai Nagamasa itu mengangguk "Ya. Itu-bolehlah" jawabnya

'Kenapa perempuan ini membuatku gugup?' batin Nagamasa dalam hati.

Oichi mengikat lima tangkai bunga Dahlia yang berwarna ungu dan membungkusnya dengan kertas putih,kemudian ia memasukkan ke dalam tas kantong dan memberikanya pada Nagamasa. Setelah membayar bunga tersebut Nagamasa berpamitan.

"Trimakasih."ucap Nagamasa

"Sama-sama..silahkan datang kembali" jawab Oichi

Nagamasa tersenyum. Entah kenapa senyuman itu jantung Oichi berdetak keras,Seakan-akan ada suatu perasaan yang aneh dalam hatinya.

Nagamasa keluar dari toko dan masuk ke mobilnya,sebelum ia menyalakan mesin ia sempat menoleh ke toko tersebut dan bergumam 'Gadis yang manis dan lembut' ucapnya

Oichi mengayuh sepedanya dengan sekuat tenaga,keringatnya mulai menetes sedikit demi sedikit karena ia sangat kelelahan. 'Gawat,matahari mulai tenggelam . akuharus sampai di rumah secepatnya' batinnya panik. Ia pun segera mengayuh sepedanya dengan agak cepat,tidak peduli keringat yang membahasi dahinya.

Ketika sampai di rumah Oichi memarkir sepedanya dan berlari ke dalam rumah,Ternyata Nobunaga sudah duduk di ruang tamu dengan ekspresi kesal.

"Malam sekali pulangmu,kau keluyuran?" Tanya Nobunaga tanpa ba bi bu

"Tidak,Nii-sama. Ichi dari toko,sungguh" jawab Oichi takut

"Lihat rumah ini,kotor sekali! Cepat bersihkan!" Bentak Nobunaga sambil menunjuk lantai yang lumayan berdebu

"Tapi..Nii-sama bolehkah Ichi istirahat sebentar? Ichi masih lelah" pinta Oichi masih dengan ekspresi takut

Nobunaga bangkit dari sofa dan mendekati adiknya "Ooh sekarang sudah mulai manja? Begitu?!"

"Tidak,Ichi hanya-

"Sudah jangan membantah tolol! Mana gajimu?" Tanya Nobunaga sambil melototi Oichi

"Ga-gaji? Ichi belum dapat gaji,ini kan belum awal bulan.." jawab Oichi

Nobunaga melengos "Huh ya sudah kalo begitu beri aku uang simpananmu,sekarang!"

"Tapi-buat apa Nii-sama?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Jangan Nii-sama.." jawab Oichi sambil mendekap erat tas kecilnya yang sudah lusuh.

Nobunaga mengangkat sebelah alisnya "Apa?jangan?kau berani membantahku?"

"Kita butuh uang ini untuk belanja keperluan kita Nii-sama,jangan di gunakan untuk judi . kan tidak ada untungnya." Jawab Oichi

 **PLAKKKK!**

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipi kanan Oichi yang pucat. Oichi mengaduh dan meraba pipinya yang terasa sangat panas. Kini gadis itu mulai terisak.

"Cepat serahkan uangnya bodoh!" Nobunaga menarik tas yang di pegang Oichi dan mengeluarkan segala macam isinya ke lantai. Setelah menemukan beberapa lembar uang Nobunaga mengambilnya dan memasukkanya ke dalam saku celananya.

"Nii-sama jangan! Ichi tidak punya simpanan uang lagi.." pinta Oichi sambil menarik-narik kaos kakaknya

 **PLAKKKKK!**

Tamparan keras mendarat di pipi kanan Oichi lagi. Tamparan ini lebih keras hingga rasanya pipi gadis itu bengkak.

"Nii-sama..sakit." Oichi mulai menangis dan terduduk di lantai.

Nobunaga malah tertawa dan mengulurkan telunjuk ke arah adik kandungnya " Itu yang kau dapatkan kalau tidak menurutiku,sekarang minggir! Aku mau beli bir!" Ucapnya sembari melangkah keluar rumah

Oichi masih terduduk di lantai . Menangis sambil memegang pipi kanan nya yang sangat sakit

"Kenapa hidupku seperti ini..Tidak bisakah aku bahagia.." ratapnya sendu.

* * *

 **ESOK HARI NYA..**

Nagamasa menghentikan mobilnya di depan toko Bunga itu lagi . Dari dalam kaca mobil ia mengamati toko tersebut.

'Kenapa rasanya aku ingin sekali bertemu dengan gadis kemarin ya' Pikirnya sambil menggaruk dahinya dengan bingung

'Tapi kalau aku masuk,aku mau beli bunga untuk apa? Ah bodoh sekali aku' pikir Nagamasa lagi

Namun entah karena keinginan hatinya yang begitu kuat ia akhirnya turun dari mobil dan masuk ke toko tersebut.

Nagamasa melihat Oichi sedang melamun dengan sedih sambil memandang keluar jendela.

"Ehm. Eh . Ohayou Gozaimasu" sapa Nagamasa dengan gugup.

Oichi tersadar dari lamunanya dan memandang ke arah Nagamasa.

"Ohayou..selamat datang di..eh bukankah tuan..Yang kesini kemarin?" Tanya Oichi

Nagamasa langsung menelan ludah. 'Duh ketahuan' batinnya

"Iya,saya-anu mau membeli bunga lagi" kata Nagamasa pada akhirnya

Oichi tersenyum "Silahkan..untuk kakak tuan lagi ya?"

"Ekh-ano-bukan untuk itu..hiasan ruang tamu" Bohong Nagamasa , ia tidak sadar saking gugupnya ia memainkan resleting jaket yang dikenakannya.

"Boleh..mau bunga apa?" Tanya Oichi lagi

"Saya mau- " Kalimat Nagamasa tercekat ketikamelihat pipi kanan Oichi yang lebam dan masih berwarna kemerah-merahan.

"Ada apa dengan pipi mu?" Tanya Nagamasa tidak sadar melencong dari pembicaraan sebelumnya

Oichi sontak langsung menutupi pipinya dengan telapak tangannya "Eh,ini karena..terjatuh" bohongnya

Tapi Nagamasa tahu kalau gadis itu bohong,ia yakin luka seperti itu tidak mungkin terjadi karena terjatuh.

"Sepertinya sangat parah,kau butuh salep ! Bagaimana kalau kubelikan di apotik?" Cecar Nagamasa lagi dengan setengah tidak sadar.

Oichi hanya memandang Nagamasa dengan tidak berkedip,ia sungguh heran kenapa orang yang belum dikenalnya begitu perhatian padanya. Di lain pihak hatinya terasa sangat senang,entah mengapa.

'HAH?APA YANG KUKATAKAN TADI? NAGAMASA! JANGAN BODOH!ARRGHH' Begitulah isi batin Nagamasa lagi

"Tu..Tuan baik sekali..tapi saya tidak mau merepotkan.." Oichi tidak bisa menahan senyumnya.

"NG..Tidak apa-apa sungguh!" jawab Nagamasa.

Kemudian tiba-tiba badan Oichi mulai limbung.

"Nona kenapa?!" ucap Nagamasa berusaha membantu Oichi tetap berdiri.

Oichi memegang pelipis kepalanya sambil menutup mata "Tidak-tuan .saya..cuman sedikit pusing. Saya tidak apa-ap-

 **BRUKKK!**

Tubuh Oichi jatuh ke lantai dengan suara agak keras. Dengan panik Nagamasa berlutut kemudian menggendongnya dan membawa Oichi kerumah sakit dengan mobilnya.

 **Dirumah Sakit**

Oichi mulai membuka matanya,awalnya pandangannya agak kabur. Namun beberapa detik kemudian ia bisa melihat dengan jelas . Oichi melihat seorang pria bermantel putih dan Nagamasa di samping ranjangnya.

"Untunglah Nona sudah sadar,tadi nona pingsan dan tuan ini mengantarkan nona kemari" Kata pria bermantel putih dan berkepala botak "Oh ngomong-ngomong saya dokter Tanaka" tambahnya

Oichi hanya mengangguk. Kepalanya masih sedikit pening.

"Sebaiknya nona istirahat dulu,sepertinya nona kelelahan. Saya permisi dulu" kata Dokter Tanaka lalu meninggalkan Nagamasa dan Oichi berdua di ruangan itu.

"Tuan..terimakasih sudah menolong saya" Ucap Oichi dengan suara yang masih lemah

Nagamasa duduk di kursi dekat ranjang tidur Oichi "Hm tidak apa-apa . Panggil saja aku Nagamasa . Namaku Azai Nagamasa"

"Hai..Saya Oichi,Oda Oichi" jawab Oichi tersenyum.

Nagamasa mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku jaketnya "Ini-eh tadi aku belikan kau salep sekalian untuk obat pipi mu"

"A-apa? Terimakasih..sungguh merepotkan" jawab Oichi malu.

Nagamasa memberikan salep itu,kemudian Oichi menerimanya.

"Dokter Tanaka bilang kau kelelahan,kau kekurangan darah merah ,Non-eh Oichi" kata Nagamasa

"Ya…kurasa aku terlalu keras pada diriku sendiri.." jawab Oichi memaksakan senyum.

Kemudian mereka diam beberapa saat. Bingung mau mengatakan apa.

"Apa kau lapar? Mau kubelikan sesuatu?"tawar Nagamasa pada Oichi,namun tidak berani menatap mata gadis itu.

"Ah? Tidak..tapi Ichi harus cepat pulang"

"Tapi dokter Tanaka bilang supaya kau beristirahat dulu. Sebaiknya kau mematuhinya." Jawab Nagamasa

Oichi mengangguk pelan "Ichi hanya tidak mau Nii-sama marah karena menunggu Ichi"

"Oh?! Kalau begitu ku telfon saja kakakmu,biar kuberitahu kau ada di rumah sakit sehingga dia bisa menjenguk kemari ?"

" Tidak . Jangan.." jawab Oichi sangat takut.

' Aneh . Kenapa dia takut begitu?' pikir Nagamasa

"Kalau begitu ku biar antar pulang,Kau kan masih lemah" kata Nagamasa

Oichi melihat kearah jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 01.00 siang. Itu berarti Nobunaga belum pulang,Biasanya Nobunga selalu pulang di waktu sore atau malam,dengan keadaan mabuk. pastinya .

"Tapi..Ichi sudah banyak merepotkan Nagamasa" kata Oichi menunduk

"Ah tidak kok. Lagipula aku juga sedang tidak masuk kerja hari ini" jawab Nagamasa.

Kemudian Nagamasa dan Oichi keluar dari rumah sakit atas ijin dokter dan masuk ke dalam mobil.

Sementara Itu di perjalanan mereka ngobrol tentang banyak hal.

"Rasanya juga kesal kalau sering di rumah,kakak ku sangat jahil." Kata Nagamasa sambil menyetir mobil

Oichi yang duduk di sebelahnya tertawa "Benarkah?pasti dia sangat cantik"

"Tidak secantik kamu menurutku"

"Haa?" Oichi agak terkejut kamudian ia tersenyum

'ARRHHH KEBABLASAN NGOMONG LAGI!' umpat Nagamasa pada dirinya sendiri dalam hatinya

"Senang sekali bisa berkenalan dengan Nagamasa-sama .Eh bolehkan ku panggil begitu?" Tanya Oichi

"Tentu saja,Oichi" Nagamasa tersenyum

"Panggil Ichi saja,ichi lebih suka di panggil begitu.." tambah Oichi

Nagamasa tersenyum lagi "Dengan senang hati."katanya

"Eh rumahmu sebelah mana?"

"Itu ada toko kecil belok ke kanan" tunjuk Oichi

Nagamasa mengarahkan mobilnya ke tempat yang di tunjuk Oichi hingga sampailah mereka di depan sebuah rumah dengan pagar besi berwarna hitam.

"Apa orangtuamu di dalam?" Tanya Nagamasa

"Orangtua Ichi sudah meninggal karena kecelakaan..Ichi hanya tinggal dengan Nii-sama.."jawab Oichi

"Ukh maaf aku tidak mengerti,Ichi."

Oichi menggeleng "Tidak apa-apa Nagamasa-sama,kau mau mampir?"

Nagamasa berifikir sejenak kemudian mengiyakan. Mereka berdua turun dari mobil dan masuk ke dalam rumah Oichi.

'Semoga Nii-sama tidak cepat pulang' kata Oichi dalam hati. Nobunaga tidak pernah suka kedatangan tamu,dan ia selalu bersikap kasar di depan siapapun.

"Loh kakakmu tidak di rumah?" Tanya Nagamasa ketika sudah masuk ke dalam dan duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

"Eh tidak,dia sedang..bekerja" Jawab Oichi berbohong.

Nagamasa hanya mengangguk-angguk sambil menatap ruangan itu.

"Nagamasa-sama mau kubuatkan teh atau kopi?" tawar Oichi

"Ngg. Tidak usah,Ichi lagipula aku harus cepat pulang" kata Nagamasa

"Oh iya.."

"…"

"…."

"Eh,Ichi?"

"Ya?"

"Bolehkan aku umm..anu.. bolehkah aku mengunjungimu di tempat kerjamu sewaktu aku senggang?" Tanya Nagamasa dengan ekspresi gugup.

"Tentu saja boleh,Nagamasa-sama.." jawab Oichi tidak bisa mnmbunyikan perasaan senangnya.

Entah mengapa hari itu adalah hari yang indah bagi Oichi,ia serasa di berikan seorang teman,seorang malaikat yang dapat menghiburnya dan menjaganya di tengah keadaannya yang menyedihkan.

* * *

 **Sejak hari itu dan beberapa bulan kemudian Nagamasa sering mengunjungi Oichi di tempat kerja gadis itu sewaktu Nagamasa sendiri sedang pulang kerja awal atau sedang libur. Bahkan mereka juga menyempatkan pergi makan dan berjalan bersama sehingga mereka menjadi semakin dekat.**

Sampai pada suatu sore saat Oichi pulang kerja Nagamasa mengajaknya ke danau terdekat dan mereka berdua duduk di kursi panjang di pinggir danau.

"Indah sekali airnya.." ucap Oichi sambil memandang air danau yang terkena pantulan sinar Matahari yang hampir tenggelam.

Nagamasa memangut mangut "Benar. " jawabnya

"Nagamasa-sama…Ichi harus cepat pulang,nanti Nii-sama mencari Ichi"

"Tunggu dulu Ichi! Sebenarnya-aku..ng mau mengatakan sesuatu padamu" kata Nagamasa serius.

Oichi memandang lekat-lekat pria itu "Mengatakan apa Nagamasa-sama?"

Nagamasa diam cukup lama kemudian ia mengelurkan setangkai bunga Lily dari saku celananya yang cukup besar.

Kemudian ia memberikan bunga itu kepada Oichi dengan tangan bergetar "Ini..untukmu"

Oichi menerima bunga itu dengan senang "Indah sekali,Ichi sangat menyukai bunga lily.."kata Oichi

"Benarkah?eh-ano-sebenarnya aku-

Oichi memandang Nagamasa lagi,Kini kedua pipi Nagamasa tampak memerah.

"Sebenarnya aku-me-menyukaimu Ichi,Aku mencintaimu."Kata Nagamasa dengan terbata-bata

Oichi tersenyum lebar "Ichi..juga mencintai Nagamasa-sama."jawabnya lembut

Nagamasa terkejut "Benarkah?".

Oichi mengangguk.

"Kalo begitu..maukah-Ichi menjadi keh-kekasihku?"

"Ichi mau.." Jawab Oichi cepat.

Nagamasa langsung tersenyum senang,Begitupun Oichi. Kemudian mereka mulai memperpendek jarak di antara mareka..hingga akhirnya bibir mereka bertemu. Nagamasa mengelus pipi Oichi dengan lambut sambil menciumnya,Oichi memeluk lembut leher Nagamasa.

Bersama itu..sang Matahari pun tenggelam.

* * *

 **Sudah lima bulan Nagamasa dan Oichi menjadi sepasang kekasih.**

 **Malam itu di bulan Mei Nagamasa berencana membuat kejutan untuk ulang tahun Oichi. Dia berencana diam-diam datang ke rumahnya sambil membawa bunga Lily kesukaan Oichi dan membawa sebuah kotak kecil berisi cincin pertunangan. Nagamasa sudah memikirkan baik-baik bahwa ia sangat serius mencintai Oichi,hingga ia berencana melamarnya menjadi tunangannya dan berkenalan dengan keluarganya sebelum memutuskan untuk menikah.**

 **Saat sampai di depan rumah Oichi,Nagamasa turun dari mobil dan bersiap untuk mengetuk pintu. Namun hal itu tidak jadi ia lakukan ketika ia mendengar suara yang keras dari dalam rumah.**

 ***Di dalam rumah***

"Bodoh! Berikan uangmu!" Bantak Nobunaga pada Oichi

"Nii-sama,Ichi belum gajian..Ichi tidak punya simpanan." Jawab Oichi merengek

Nobunaga tertawa mengejek "Jangan bohong,wanita tolol. Aku butuh uang itu segera!atau.." Nobunaga mengeluarkan sebuah **pisau lipat** yang tajam

"Ka-kakak mau apa dengan benda itu.." Oichi kini mulai ketakutan dan beringsut menjauh dari kakaknya

"Pisau ini akan merobek perutmu kalau kau tidak mau memberikan uangnya!bagaimana? HUAHAHAHHHAHAHA!" Nobunaga tertawa keras tanpa belas kasihan.

"Nii-sama!Jangan.." Teriak Oichi

Nagamasa yang mendengar itu langsung mendobrak pintu depan yang terkunci itu.

 **Brakkk! Pintu kayu itu langsung terbuka.**

Nobunaga menoleh cepat kearah sumber suara.

Oichi menjerit khawatir "Nagamasa-sama..!"

"Hentikan semua ini!Jatuhkan pisau itu!" hardik Nagamasa

"HEH? APA!SIAPA KAU BERANI MASUK TANPA PERMISI?!" murka Nobunaga

"Nagamasa-sama! pergi dari sini..Ichi mohon" Pinta Oichi

"OOOO TERNYATA KAU MAU MEMBELA ADIKKU YANG BODOH INI?"

"Anda benar-benar gila berusaha membunuh adik kandungmu sendiri!" jawab Nagamasa tidak takut

Nobunaga tertawa keras.

"Nagamasa-sama..pergilah..jangan melawan kakak" pinta Oichi sambil terisak.

Nobunaga mengangkat pisau itu di tangan kanannya "Bagaimana kalau kau dulu saja yang mati,bocah sok sibuk?"

Setelah itu Nobunaga menyerang Nagamasa dengan pisau itu,Nagamasa menghindar,

Oichi kini menjerit jerit kemudian berlari menghampiri Nobunaga dan mencoba merebut pisau dari tangannya.

Nobunaga mendorong Oichi hingga terjatuh dan kepala wanita itu terantuk ujung meja. Oichi mengerang kesakitan.

"ICHI!" Nagamasa berteriak dan berusaha membantu Oichi,namun..

 **SREKKK!** Ujung pisau lipat itu berhasil mengenai lengan kiri Nagamasa hingga darah mulai merembes keluar dari kemeja putihnya. "ARGGG" erang Nagamasa kesakitan lalu jatuh terduduk.

"Nagamasa-sama.." jerit Oichi sambil menghampiri Nagamasa.

Nobunaga tertawa lalu mengerahkan pisau kearah mereka berdua "Baiklah saatnya mengakhiri semua ini"

KEMUDIAN..

.

.

 **DOR!**

.

Sebuah tembakan peringatan di arahkan ke tembok.

"Angkat tangan! Kami polisi!" bantak salah seorang Polisi yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam di susul oleh beberapa orang lagi.

"APA-APAAN INI!" Nobunaga tak trima dan menolak menjatuhkan pisaunya

Kemudian para polisi tersebut segera meringkus Nobunaga dan membawanya ke mobil patroli.

"LEPASKAH AKU!BODOH!" teriak Nobunaga yang kini di borgol dan dipaksa masuk ke dalam mobil polisi.

Sementara itu salah seorang anggota polisi mendekati Nagamasa dan Oichi yang terduduk berdua di ujung ruang tamu.

"Anda harus segera mendapat perawatan medis,untung tadi ada tetangga yang melapor kepada kami saat mendengar keributan di rumah ini" Terang Polisi itu lalu membantu memapah Nagamasa,sementara Oichi masih terisak menangis.

 **2 HARI KEMUDIAN**

 **Nagamasa** dan **Oichi** duduk berdua di dekat danau ,tempat mereka pertama kali jadian. Lengan Nagamasa masih diperban karena luka goresan pisau.

 **"** Ichi,apa kau sedih kakakmu dimasukkan ke Asylum?" (asylum : rumah sakit jiwa)

"Tidak **,** Nii-sama memang butuh perawatan,sejak orangtua kami meninggal..Nii-sama ..seperti seorang yang berbeda,dia jahat dan selalu bersikap kasar pada Ichi" kata Oichi dengan air mata yang menetes

Nagamasa memeluk Oichi dengan lembut sambil membelai rambut hitam gadis itu.

"Ichi mencintai Nagamasa-sama..jangan pernah tinggalkan Ichi" ucap Oichi.

Nagamasa tersenyum lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkamu,dan inilah yang kupakai sebagai buktinya." Kata Nagamasa sambil membuka kotak itu . Tampak cincin perak yang sangat indah di dalamnya.

Mata Oichi berkaca-kaca "Nagamasa-sama.."

"Tadinya aku mau mengajakmu bertunangan,tapi-eh-kurasa sebaiknya kita langsung menikah saja. Ichi,aku sangat mencintaimu,dan aku mau kaulah yang menjadi pendampingku selamanya"

Oichi mulai menangis dan mengangguk "Ichi bersedia..Nagamasa-sama.."ucapnya senang

Nagamasa melepas cincin itu dari tempatnya dan hendak memakaikanya di jari Oichi.

"Tidak dulu..Nagamasa-sama..Ichi mau memakainya di hari pernikahan kita. boleh ?" tanya wanita itu

Nagamasa tersenyum mendengar perkataan Oichi "Baiklah jika itu maumu"

Oichi tersenyum lalu memeluk Nagamasa denganerat , pelukan itu sangat hangat dan nyaman.

* * *

 **3 YEARS LATER** …..

Seorang anak laki-laki berusia 3 tahun sedang bermain-main dengan ayahnya.

"Ayo,Manju. Coba tangkap ayah" ucap Nagamasa. Bocah itu tertawa riang lalu berjalan perlahan-lahan mendekati Nagamasa.

Kemudian Oichi masuk menghampiri mereka "Manju sayang.." ucap Oichi. Manju langsung berjalan menuju kerah ibunya dan Oichi menggendong anak itu.

Kemudian Oichi mendekati Nagamasa. "Nagamasa-sama.."

"Ya,sayang?"

"Ada yang ingin Ichi katakan …"

"Apa?"Tanya Nagamasa

Oichi diam beberapa detik kemudian menjawab pelan "Kurasa..Ichi hamil lagi"

Nagamasa tampak gembira lalu mencium kening istrinya dan mengelus perut Oichi "Aku tak sabar menunggunya"

"Kuharap dia perempuan" jawab Oichi tersenyum

"Kalau benar perempuan,siapa namanya?" Tanya Nagamasa sambil mengelus punggung Manju yang masih berada di gendongan Oichi.

"Ichi akan menamai dia Cha-Cha" jawab Oichi senang.

* * *

 **A/ N**

 **NOBUNAGA : LIHAT SEPERTINYA ADA AUTHOR YANG NGEBET BUAT FIC ROMANCE KARENA GALO**

 **AUTHOR : PERIH NYESEK SUMVEH VROOH *ALAY LO THOR***

 **OKE THANKS FOR READING AND SALAM KOMFLAK DARI RICK #PLAK**


End file.
